


Loyalty

by Anonymous



Series: Things of the Past [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Loyalty, Brock notices, is shown in a few small ways. [Or why Brock defends his team]





	

Somewhere down the line, Brock realizes, that he has somehow managed to garner the grudging respect of four individuals.

He notices when he's squaring up to admit to Pierce that he was the one who took the prototype grenade from the lab and lobbed it into the warehouse. Before he can say a thing, Jack Rollins speaks up.

"Sir, Rumlow was setting my shoulder when the explosion went off. Might have been Larson. He was pretty close with that guy Chris in Development."

Pierce doesn't look pleased when Jack Rollins tells him this story. Brock knows it's a big fat huge whopping lie because he was the one who pulled the pin and tossed the thing through the doorway.

Pierce gives Brock a look. Brock doesn't blink, just stares straight ahead. 

Larson is dead, whether killed by the blast or by gunfire, no one knows yet. There's no one to contradict or confirm Jack's story. 

Pierce turns around.

"I hope this won't happen again," he says. 

"I hope not as well, sir," Brock rejoins smoothly. 

"Dismissed."

Brock waits till they're out of earshot before whispering a soft 'thanks' to Jack.

Jack nods with a sympathetic smile.

"No, thank you."

 

\---

Brock notices because when he wakes, he's not naked and bleeding on a cold hard ground, but instead propped up against pillows on a futon. 

There's a curtain of black hair in front of him.

"Hold still, sir." 

Sofia Park's deft fingers stitch up the cut on his inner thigh. She lightly wipes the area with antiseptic cream, not batting an eyelid even though she's mere inches from his twitching cock.

"Sofia, wha-" Brock rasps out.

"Oh, sir, you're awake!" Noah Park slides into the room, carrying a tray of soup and bread. He sets it down on the bedside table and kneels beside Brock. His slender fingers press gently against Brock's wrist, taking his pulse, then he presses his palm to Brock's forehead. His hand is deliciously cold.

"Feverish still," Noah remarks. Sofia hums in her throat, not looking up as she gently cleans and applies cream to the scrapes that run the length of Brock's legs. 

Brock wants to ask, but his throat hurts. 

Noah lifts the bowl of soup and carefully feeds Brock the first bite. 

It's hot, it's sour, it's delicious.

Brock goes slowly. He doesn't know how long he passed out this time. He doesn't know how the twins managed to get into the Soldier's cell. He doesn't know whether this is all just a hallucination or not. Still, he savours the soup and the bread, letting the younger man feed him.

Sofia finishes tending his wounds much later, after the soup is all gone. Noah arranges the pillows and urges Brock to lie on his back again. He falls asleep quickly.

 

\---

 

Loyalty, Brock notices, is the packet of photos left outside his door, two weeks after he gets drunk and tells Owen Myers about his sordid past. 

Gruesome pictures of tortured man spill out, along with a note that reads 'he never stopped hurting kids'.

No one finds the body. The disappearance of an aging teacher makes a tiny blip on the news, then is forgotten quickly. Brock doesn't feel better about it, because to be honest. His past tormentor is pretty mild compared to his present tormentor. But he is, at least, quite touched that someone would do this for him. 

Especially someone as sweet and mild as Owen Myers.

 

\-----------

 

Under the haze of heavy painkillers, Brock thinks of loyalty and his team.

When the question is posed to him, he looks up at Captain America and bares his teeth in a mockery of a smile.

"Before I do this, I want a deal."


End file.
